


Test of Endlessness

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [20]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Yasha is very smart, in a nebulous future, molly gets alcohol poisoning, testing the endless flask, the others are there but its very brief, their in a magic mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Mighty Nein test the limits of Nott's magic flask.





	Test of Endlessness

Jester abstained from trying when the flask was offered to her, but she did promise to make sure none of them died when they passed out. She took a single sip before letting the others test it out, more interested in looking through the very homely kitchen Caleb had designed in the modest mansion the spell had constructed. 

“Please don’t choke me with a stick this time though.” Nott said, claws tapping against the metal as she held it near her. 

Jester nodded, “I promise it’ll be magic and not a dangerous stick that will hurt your throat again. Don’t worry about it.” 

Nott nodded, glancing distrustfully at Molly as she handed him the magic receptacle. He tipped it towards her with a raised eyebrow, then raised it to his lips and chugged its contents. 

Molly lasted five minutes drinking, taking a few breaths every few seconds, before he was so drunk he couldn’t stand, lying prone on the ground. He kept drinking though, not one to admit defeat, and passed out within the next two minutes. 

The flask still felt completely full when Nott checked. 

Caleb drank just enough to get a bit tipsy, not trusting himself if he were to be drunk, and trusting that the spell that made it endless would hold to the name. He handed Nott the flask as he sat down to nibble on some meat the mansion provided at the table. 

Still full, Nott felt. 

Jester took a seat beside him once she was finished lying Molly on his side, a small healing spell down, to make sure that he didn’t choke on his own puke. If he puked, hopefully he wouldn’t after getting a little heal, but it was better just in case. 

After a certain moment where Fjord was past the drunk threshold, the experiment was paused because when Nott reached for the flask, he’d grabbed her arm to pull her into a full bodied hug that hid her inside his own limbs. She stayed frozen in his embrace while he talked loudly about how wonderful she was, how wonderful they all were. 

He stood up, holding her in his arms as he did, and kept complimenting everyone for the amount of time it took Nott to nab the flask and jump from his hold. 

In that time, either the flask had refilled or it hadn’t gotten any emptier, and Molly made a mess on the floor. 

Beaus nose wrinkled at the smell, “That’s fucking gross.” she muttered, moving a bit further away as the translucent magical servants went to clean up, nabbing the flask when Nott offered. 

“You know,” She said, voice slurring as the drink took her, “Maybe the fact the spell called it ‘endless’ should be taken to mean what it means. We probably won’t fucking win against magic, with this thing.” she shook the container, and tossed it back to Nott before she dropped heavily into one of the tables chairs. 

Yasha frowned, “Can I try?” 

Nott walked over, handing her the flask immediately. She’d never seen Yasha drunk, she didn’t think so at least, she was interested to see what would happen. 

Instead of drinking from it, like everyone had expected, Yasha turned it upside down and let the liquor waterfall out of the flask. Yasha watched it, the rest staring in stunned silence, Nott with a look of horror and despair, as the liquor left the metal confines of the flask. 

Twenty minutes went by like this, everyone frozen in place as the liquid formed a large puddle on the ground and moved outward to cover more of the floor, all the while never seeming to slow down or show signs of stopping. When Jester had to move Moll’s prone body away from the encroaching mass of liquor, Yasha finally stopped and handed it back to Nott. 

It didn’t even feel like it had lost anything at all, if the puddle on the floor hadn’t been there to prove it. 

“Yeah, alright,” Nott said, unsure if she should say the experiment was a success or a failure, “It’s endless.”


End file.
